Castiel's Agony and Love
by Silverfox588
Summary: ON HIATUS Castiel is injured and the Winchester boys help him. Castiel discovers a new feeling along the way. M/M Destiel/Wincest Rated M for later chaps.
1. Agony

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.  
M/M so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Castiel walked down the quiet road, he was tired and sore. He had just barely gotten away from his brothers. He had a long cut along his spine where he had just missed having his right wing cut off and at least two broken ribs. He had gotten reckless and Zachariah had spotted him. Zachariah had sent seven of his brothers after him and he had been forced to kill three of them, but not before they had said an Enochian spell that revealed his wings. Castiel pulled out his cell phone and gave Dean a call.

"Dean, what hotel are you in?" Castiel asked trying to hide a hiss of pain as he stretched the already sore ribs. He ran a hand over the ribs and winced. Dean rattled off the name and room number. "I'll be there."

Castiel walked for another five minutes before he heard a rush of wings and he was knocked to the ground. He got to his knees but that was as far as he got. Castiel shuddered and let out a small cry of pain as one of his brothers held him down, pushing his face into the rough concrete. He felt two of his other brothers grab his wings and pull them out to their full length before they began to rip out the feathers one by one. Castiel screamed in pain as his wing was held out at an angle before it was stomped on hard. He felt the bone shatter and he fought against them futilely. They shattered the other wing the same way and continued to tear out feathers; blood pooling beneath Castiel's body.

"Stop, please stop." Castiel begged as the Captain of the Garrison pulled out a long, sharp silver blade. Castiel felt the cool blade against the first joint of his right wing and whimpered as the Captain made a small slice. "Please don't do this."

The Captain smirked before gripping the damaged wing and slicing straight through the bone; effectively cutting off Castiel's wing. Castiel screamed in agony and his body jerked so hard that his captors were forced to release him. Castiel tried to get up, but the pain was too much and his captors were on him again before he could do anything. Castiel trembled as the blade was pressed against his left wing, but he was determined that he was not going to beg again. Castiel closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood.

"This is punishment Castiel. You have disobeyed, rebelled against Heaven." The captain said slicing through his left wing. Castiel screamed again but he had no energy left to fight back. They released Castiel and left him lying in a pool of his own blood and feathers. Castiel opened his eyes and saw Raphael standing over him. He stared hard at Castiel's ruined back and at the wings that lay on either side of him.

"I told you that I would find you Castiel. This is only the beginning of your punishment. You will regret the moment you decided to stand with the human filth." Raphael said before disappearing into the darkness. Castiel closed his eyes again and passed out. He woke a few hours later in the same position, except that the pain in his back was worse than before. Castiel whimpered as he shifted his arms beneath him and pushed up gently. He forced himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around his chest. Castiel pulled out his cell phone and called Dean's number.

"Cas?" Dean's voice came over the phone. He sounded worried. "Cas are you alright?"

"No. Raphael found me." Castiel said his voice cracking. "I can't move. I'm twenty miles outside the town limits. Hurry Dean."

Half an hour later…

The Impala screeched to a stop and Dean raced to Castiel's side. Castiel was lying on his side, eyes closed. Dean slipped and fell beside Castiel. He held a hand up and realized that he was kneeling in blood and that there was black feathers scattered everywhere. Dean could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he reached forward to check if Castiel still had a pulse. The pulse was weak, but it was there. Dean lifted Castiel up gently and carried him to the passenger side of the Impala. He opened the door and slide Castiel into the passenger seat. He raced the Impala back to the hotel and carried Castiel into the room he was sharing with Sam.

"Sam! Get bandages! Quick!" Dean yelled laying Castiel on his stomach on the bed. Dean gently removed what was left of Castiel's trench coat and blood stained dress shirt. Sam pushed Dean's hands away when they began to shake and gently poured some water onto Castiel's back. Castiel's eyes opened wide and he let out a scream of agony. His back arched and Dean grabbed his arms to keep him still.

"Cas! Cas, it's us! Dean and Sam!" Dean yelled as Castiel continued to fight against them. Dean gasped in pain as Castiel got in a punch to his stomach. Despite being injured, Castiel was still angel strong. Castiel kept flailing until his right hand landed on Dean's shoulder, where he had gripped it to pull Dean from Hell. Castiel stopped and drew a shuddering breath. Dean's eyes rolled back and his whole body began to tremble.

Sam stood there for a second, his eyes wide with shock. Then he snapped out of it and set to work on sewing the wounds closed. He stopped to check on Dean every few minutes, making sure that he was still breathing. Castiel's breathing became less erratic but his face was still creased in pain. Sam walked around the bed to where Dean was and touched Castiel's wrist. Castiel's body jerked, but he refused to let go of Dean's shoulder. Sam sighed and managed to move Dean so he was laying on the bed. He put a blanket gently on top of Castiel and winced when he let out a small whimper of pain at the weight. He picked up the bloody clothes and the first aid kit; putting them in the bathroom for the time being. Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala; he needed more bandages and some new clothes for Castiel.

Twenty minutes later…

Sam opened the hotel room door and smiled at the scene in front of him. Castiel had snuggled up to Dean's left side, his hand still on Dean's shoulder and the other clutching the pillow beneath his head. Dean had his left arm wrapped protectively around Castiel's lower back and had his head resting on top of Castiel's. Sam set down the bag of supplies and pulled out his phone. He took a picture and put it back into his pocket, laughing quietly. Sam put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle and got ready for bed. It was after three in the morning and he was tired. Sam got into the empty bed and went to sleep.

TBC….

Reviews wanted. I'll even beg for them….


	2. Coming together

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Dean felt an intense heat on his shoulder and side. He opened his eyes slowly and regretted it, he had a major headache. Dean looked down and his eyes went wide when he realized that he was sleeping with Castiel plastered to his shoulder. Castiel had dark circles under his eyes and his face was scrunched up with pain. Dean rolled his shoulders to loosen the tense muscles and felt Castiel grip his shoulder harder. Dean shuddered at the pleasure that ran through his body and Castiel began to rub his hand over the mark almost leisurely. Dean let out a low moan as his body reacted to the heat of the angel next to him and the pleasure that was coming from the hand print on his shoulder.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked from the next bed, making Dean jump. Sam got up and walked over to him, placing one hand on Dean's forehead. "You've got a fever Dean. I think it's because Cas is practically on top of you."

Dean shuddered again as Castiel stroked the mark, he could only nod to Sam. Sam put one hand on Castiel's right wrist and gently pulled on it. Castiel only gripped Dean's shoulder harder. Dean moaned again and he put his right hand over Castiel's. Sam felt a slight tingle in his hand when he brushed over their hands and shivered. Dean opened his eyes and stared up at Sam. His pupils were so large that there was barely any iris showing. Sam moved his hand on top of Dean's and his whole body convulsed. Sam climbed onto the bed and pressed himself against Dean's right side. Dean glanced between the sleeping angel and his brother slowly.

"Sam what—" Dean started to ask before Sam's lips descended on his. Sam nipped at his lower lip and ran his tongue over Dean's lips. Dean groaned and opened his lips, starting a slow battle for dominance. Sam's free hand roamed up and down Dean's chest. The kissed for a few minutes before Castiel began to stir next to Dean. He let out a low whimper and opened his eyes slowly. Sam nuzzled Dean's neck and entangled all three of their hands. "Cas, are you alright?"

"They cut off my wings." Castiel said, his voice weak and small. He closed his eyes again and slid one leg up Dean's leg. He shifted closer and his leg rubbed against Dean's already hard cock. Dean bit down hard on his lower lip and threw his head back. Castiel opened his eyes again and stared at them intensely. He moved his left and up Dean's chest to intertwine with Sam's and Sam shuddered.

"Cas, what are you doing to us?" Dean asked as his body began to quiver. Sam nipped Dean's neck and then sucked on the red mark. Castiel blinked owlishly at them for a minute before trying to move off of Dean. He was able to move about an inch before his back exploded in pain. All three of them cried out and Castiel blinked back tears. Castiel pulled both of his hands away from the brothers and curled up as much as he could. Sam let out a whimper, closing his eyes against the pain that flooded his body. Dean turned instinctively and curled around Castiel, trying to protect him from the pain.

Castiel moved to put his hand on Dean's shoulder again, but was stopped by Sam. Castiel pouted slightly at being denied but didn't move to stop Sam from holding onto his hand. Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and Sam moved off the bed reluctantly. He sat on the edge of his own bed and watched Dean help Castiel uncurl. Castiel let out small whimpers as he was maneuvered onto his stomach again. Dean got off the bed slowly; his whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Raphael found me." Castiel said quietly. "He had my brothers' attack me and they cut off my wings. My wings…"

Castiel felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but did nothing about them. Dean knelt by the bed and carded a hand through Castiel's hair. Sam moved to the other side of the bed and looked over Castiel's bandaged back. There was blood soaking through them from when Castiel had curled up and the red stain was getting larger. Sam put one hand on Castiel's right arm and touched the edge of the bandage with the other. Dean's eyes followed Sam's movement and he nodded.

"Cas, we have to change the bandages." Sam said ignoring the heat that was beginning to seep through him. "I'm going to have to wash your back and it's going to hurt like hell."

Castiel moved his head fractionally to look at Dean, who nodded. Castiel gave Sam a slight nod and closed his eyes. Dean helped Sam peel the bloody bandage off carefully and let out a hiss of anger when he saw Castiel's back. Sam went into the bathroom and got a washcloth. Dean leaned over and held Castiel's upper arms so he could hold him down. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the heat that had been so intense before wash over him gently. Castiel trembled at the touch but otherwise stayed still until Sam touched the washcloth to his right shoulder. Castiel put up a brief struggle, but then he fell still. Sam gently washed Castiel's back, barely touching the torn patches of skin. Castiel bit his lower lip until it bled. Dean released his left arm and cupped Castiel's face. Dean licked his lips before placing a gentle kiss on Castiel's. Dean licked the seam of Castiel's mouth, soothing the reddened lip. Castiel opened his mouth and Dean slipped is tongue into Castiel's mouth. Sam bit his lip as he watched Dean make out with Castiel. He finished cleaning off Castiel's back and went into the bathroom. When he came back, Dean was running his hands down Castiel's side possessively.

Sam felt his face heat up and his body react to the sight before him. He walked over to the bed slowly and sat behind Dean. Sam reached forward and ran one hand over his brother's ass. Dean jerked away from Castiel and turned to stare at Sam. Sam put one hand on Castiel's lower back and Castiel let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Dean glanced between the two of them before shrugging. Castiel struggled to get his left hand from beneath him but when he did, he shoved Dean's knee off the bed. Dean fell to the floor with a grunt.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean snapped rubbing his knees as he got up. Castiel blushed and tried to remove Sam's hand from his back. Sam removed his hand and blushed when he realized that he had been stroking Castiel's skin.

"You are both feeling the influence of my grace. You need to stop touching me." Castiel said quietly. He looked over both of them with a critical eye. "You both need to find an outlet to the tension you are both feeling right now."

"That's great Cas. How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Dean asked his body shaking from trying to stop himself from taking Castiel right then and there. Sam sighed and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt. Sam pulled him close and kissed him; easily parting Dean's lips with his tongue. Dean groaned and put his hands on Sam's chest. Sam pulled away and stared into Dean's eyes. "Oh."

Castiel rolled his eyes before closing them. Sam put both of his hands on Dean's ass and lifted him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist to keep from falling when Sam's hands moved to his lower back. Sam kissed Dean again and backed up until he felt the edge of the empty bed against his knees. He sat down slowly, giving Dean time to move with him. Sam laid back and Dean broke away from the kiss. He shifted his hips slightly to gain some friction. Sam thrust upwards and they both groaned.

"Strip. Now." Sam growled tugging at Dean's shirt. Dean pulled the shirt off and threw it across the room. Sam leaned forward and captured Dean's right nipple between his teeth. Dean let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan. Sam released the abused nipple and Dean slid off of his waist. He stood up and slowly began to strip out of his too tight jeans. When Dean finally pulled off his boxers, he let out a hiss of pleasure as the silk brushed over his straining erection. Sam licked his lips at the sight and sat up to take his own clothes off. Dean was there instantly, yanking on the shirt so hard that the fabric ripped. Sam fumbled with the string on his pajama pants only to have Dean rip them off of him, literally. Sam rolled his eyes at the torn fabric and Dean just smirked back. Dean straddled Sam's waist again and rubbed their erections together. Dean nipped Sam's neck and ran is hands possessively down Sam's chest. He gripped both of their erections and began to stroke them slowly. Sam's breathing soon became ragged.

"I want to be inside you Dean. I want it so bad." Sam said dragging Dean down into a searing kiss. Dean reached over and opened the top drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a small vial of lube and popped it open. He coated Sam's aching cock and positioned himself above it. As he started to lower himself, Sam caught his hips and pulled him forward. "You're not prepared Dean. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care. I need you in me." Dean muttered, trying to get out of Sam's grip. Sam twisted his body and flipped them so Dean was beneath him. Sam quickly coated his fingers and slid one into Dean before he had a chance to protest. Sam caught Dean's right nipple in his mouth again before he added the second finger, making Dean shudder with pleasure. Sam bent his fingers and searched for Dean's prostate. When he found it, Dean arched off the bed with a strangled cry. Sam slipped the third finger in and Dean let out a small sound of pain, but it quickly changed to a cry of pleasure. Dean whimpered when Sam removed his fingers.

Sam stared down at Dean; taking in the sight of his brother lying beneath him, legs spread wide open. Sam gripped the base of his cock; he was so hard that it was becoming painful. He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with Dean's entrance. He pushed in slowly, slipping past the tight guardian muscles and stopped to let Dean adjust to his size. They stayed like that for a minute before Dean began thrusting back onto Sam's cock. Sam bit his lip and thrust all the way in, making Dean scream with a mixture of intense pain and pleasure.

Dean bit down hard on his lower lip. Sam was fucking huge and it felt like he was being torn in half. Sam leaned down and captured the abused lips with his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean felt the pain recede. He thrust back slightly and Sam took the hint. He pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside and then thrust back in as hard as he could. Dean met his every thrust and he wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. Sam grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him uptight, changing the angle. Sam moved them both backwards until he was able to stand up. Dean automatically put his arms around Sam's neck and kissed Sam deeply. Sam turned and walked them into the small kitchen area and slammed Dean down onto the table. He pulled out completely and forced Dean onto his stomach. Dean spread his legs as far as he could and Sam shoved back into him.

"Oh fuck Sammy. Harder!" Dean screamed gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles cracked. Dean's cock throbbed and he came so hard that he saw white. Sam thrust a few more times before coming as well. Dean whimpered when Sam pulled out of him, letting the cum slide down his legs. Sam pulled him up and into the empty bed. Dean snuggled close to Sam and they fell into a deep, sated sleep. Castiel opened his eyes and smiled before falling asleep.

TBC…..

I love reviews and they help me think, so push the review button please.


End file.
